


The One Who Is Home

by Prince__Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, cuddly Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince__Bane/pseuds/Prince__Bane
Summary: Basically Alec coming home from a patrol, finds Magnus in bed sleeping and a cuddle........I don't even know anymore.





	The One Who Is Home

Alec Lightwood was finally home, the early morning rays filtering in through the windows as he removed his shoes and weapons at the door. The patrol had been long and had drained most of his energy. Sometimes he wondered why he took patrols that made him end up on the other side of New York. Not that he wasn’t enjoying going on patrols or anything it’s just those that makes him end up a long way from home that he hates, but then who was he to skip work just because he was the head of the institute, he wasn’t gonna be like the other head’s around the world. Alec started peeling of his jacket as he walked deeper into the loft. There wasn’t a sound, just silence he almost wondered if Magnus might have gone out to Pandemonium.

Normally Magnus would call, text or leave a note, but as he checked the living room table, there wasn’t any there. Shrugging his shoulders, Alec guessed that maybe he had a early client or something. Magnus certainly didn’t need them now with the turmoil and danger that was brewing in the air lately. It was only a matter of time before everything came to a head and they would be engaged in a war. Magnus had experience in wars before and he’d had taught Alec to cherish the moments they had. He knew they wouldn’t last forever and they could be ripped from one another at any moment.

Alec stumbled in as he entered the bedroom, a smile crossing his lips when he realized Magnus was still in bed. Silently walking over to the bed, he knelt and put an arm across Magnus’s torso as he buried a hand into the dark hair. Closing his eyes and lowering his head, Alec breathed in Magnus’s scent. He always smelled like home to Alec, no matter where they were, Magnus never failed to remind Alec of their life together and what they had built.

Burying his nose deeper he let out a sigh in content and took a deeper breath, one that ghosted over Magnus’s cheek and woke the sleeping warlock. Sleepy golden cat eyes blinked wearily as the body rolled over, putting Magnus right into Alec’s welcoming arms. Magnus mumbled something illogical as he sought out Alec’s lips.

Laughing quietly at his boyfriend, Alec obliged his lover and leaned forward and pressed his lips to Magnus’s. As gently as possible, Alec pulled Magnus’s body up so he could sit behind him. It didn’t matter he was still a mess from the patrol, only the warm person in front of him mattered in this moment. He knew Magnus needed the reassurance that he was alive and well. It was a fear rooted deep within the warlock ever since their fight against Valentine and their break up. Alec proved himself when he pursued Magnus that he would not leave him like everyone else had, he loves Magnus and he would prove it over and over again. It had taken almost a couple of months to get the older mans trust and love back, but Alec had won in the end and all the hard work had been worth it.

Winding his arms around Magnus’s waist as the other leaned back against him, Alec nuzzled the dark locks again. He had been slowly figuring out that Magnus loved any sort of affection and made it his mission to always shower Magnus.

“Penny for your thoughts” Magnus said huskily, his voice still raspy from sleep as he turned his head to kiss Alec’s cheek.

’’You…always you’’

Magnus gave him a sleepy smiled before they shared one passioned kiss.

’’Welcome home Alexander’’

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas of something i'm bored and in the mood of writing and hope ya liked it!!


End file.
